


Birthday Sniffles

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Character Has the Sniffles, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character, Slight Tearjerker, Sneezing, Sneezing from Being Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story where a particularly sniffly cold keeps Lumpy from enjoying his birthday party.





	Birthday Sniffles

Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed as he sat on the couch, not paying any attention to any of the other Happy Tree Friends. It may have been his birthday, but he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. His throat was aching, his head was throbbing slightly, and his nose was quite red and filled to the brim with mucus. Lumpy inhaled through his nose repeatedly, trying to keep his nose from running, but he could tell his attempts weren't working.

"Uuugh..." Lumpy took another sniffle, but this didn't seem to help, either. "I dod't feel so good..."

Nobody seemed to hear his comment, but he didn't expect that, anyway. Lumpy reached into his pocket and pulled out his white handkerchief, which was slightly damp from recent use. He rubbed and wiped his nose with it, wanting to try whatever he could to comfort his poor nose.

"Lumpy?" a familiar voice asked.

Lumpy looked to the side to see that Sniffles was standing close to him. He looked a bit concerned.

"Oh, hey, Sdiffles," Lumpy greeted him in a weak voice.

"What's the matter?" Sniffles wanted to know. "You're not sad, are you?"

Lumpy shook his head. "Ndo, but you could say that..." He sniffled again, more audibly this time.

"You don't look like yourself, Lumpy," Sniffles stated. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Ndo, I'b dot." Lumpy blew his nose for one second into his handkerchief, and then wiped his nose with it. "Gyahh..."

Sniffles reached up and placed his hand on Lumpy's forehead. It was a little warm, however.

"Oh, no... I think you're running a fever," Sniffles whimpered. He removed his hand from Lumpy's forehead. "I think you may have come down with something, Lumpy."

"I dow." Lumpy reached his forefinger up to rub his nose, as though he'd just sneezed. He didn't need to sneeze, however; he hadn't had to sneeze all day.

Sniffles took Lumpy's hand, helped him off the couch and led him up the stairs.

"Would you excuse Lumpy real quick?" Sniffles asked to some of the guests. "He and I are going to, um... spend some time alone together."

The other Tree Friends understood and went back to whatever it was they were doing. As Sniffles guided Lumpy to his bedroom and into the bed, Lumpy's sniffling continued. Finally, he was sitting up in bed, with a warm blanket placed over him from the lower body down. He felt a bit more comfortable now, but not much.

Sniffles placed a thermometer underneath Lumpy's tongue and waited for it to take his temperature. As they waited, Lumpy continued to sniffle. Out of concern, Sniffles handed him a tissue, which Lumpy blew and wiped his nose with. His nose was still feeling runny, though.

Finally, Sniffles removed the thermometer and looked at it.

"Hmm, 100.9 degrees," Sniffles read. "Yeah, you've got a fever, Lumpy... I'm so sorry."

Lumpy sighed to himself in disappointed. "Dot this agaid..." Another sniffle.

"Judging by all of the sniffling, I think you've come down with the sniffles," Sniffles went on. "But maybe if I tell the other Happy Tree Friends, we can all take care of you."

"Soudds like a good idea..." Lumpy sniffled once more, his snout twitching slightly.

"I hope they're not having too much fun at the party, though," Sniffles continued. "I'd hate to see your sniffles get worse than they are..."

"Nnntchoo!" Lumpy gave a light sneeze, causing Sniffles to look back at him. Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, sniffling three times.

"Aww, Lumpy, you're sneezing, too?" Sniffles lamented.

"Excuse be." Lumpy continued rubbing his nose.

"It's alright," Sniffles told him as he handed him a box of tissues. "It's just kind of rare for the sniffles to actually make you sneeze. Perhaps you've just caught a Mild Cold instead..."

"Probably." Lumpy sniffled again.

"But we'll just call it the sniffles, okay?" Sniffles took a tissue and wiped Lumpy's nose with it, causing him to blush. "It is your main symptom, after all."

"Oh, ad Sdiffles?" Lumpy asked. "Cad you bridg be sobe punch, please?"

"Of course," Sniffles said with a reassuring smile. He pulled his tissue away from Lumpy's nose, threw it away and walked out of the bedroom. Lumpy was by himself now, and he pulled out a tissue for himself.

"I cad't be the odly wud who's gotted sick ad sdeezy od their birthday..." Lumpy commented to himself. Suddenly he needed to sneeze again, but upon the release, he made sure to cover his nose with the tissue that was in his hands. "Ah, hah... Hahchoo!"

Lumpy sniffled a few more times as he wiped his nose cutely with the tissue.

"But... yeah, I could use sobe extra love ad care," Lumpy finished.

Finally Sniffles came back in the room with a glass of punch in his hand. "Hey, Lumpy, here's your punch." He walked over to Lumpy and handed him the glass.

Lumpy smiled and drank it, taking his time to keep any of the beverage from going down the wrong pipe. Finally he sighed and handed it back to Sniffles. "Thadks, Sdiffles. Have you told the others about by sdiffles yet?"

Sniffles nodded. "Yes, and I have some good news. Everybody wants to come in and see how you're doing."

Lumpy smiled once again, giving a brief sniffle. "They're dot disappointed?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," Sniffles replied. "In fact, all of your friends are concerned about you and want to cheer you up."

"That is good dews..." Lumpy commented. He rubbed his nose a couple of times.

"Lumpy?" Someone called. Lumpy and Sniffles looked up to see that Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy were at the door.

"Oh, hey, guys," Sniffles greeted them. "Why don't you come in?"

The three did as they were told and approached Lumpy, with Sniffles moving out of the way so they could do so.

"Hey, Lumpy, how you feeling?" Cuddles asked.

"Well, I'b dot that great..." Lumpy sniffled once again. "But I've felt worse. It's just a sdiffling code."

"I can see that," Giggles said. "But we're so sorry this had to happen to you on your birthday, Lumpy."

"I don't think you could've chosen a worse day," Toothy commented.

"Yeah, but it's really dot that bad." Another sniffle from Lumpy, followed by a light cough. "But I'b glad Sdiffles is lettidg be rest. I deeded that."

"Hah-ktchh!" Lumpy then stifled a sneeze, then rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he sniffled a few times.

"Bless you," said Giggles.

"Thadks..." Lumpy replied, forefinger under nose.

"By the way, Lumpy, I decided to bring one of my gifts up here so I could make you feel better," Toothy said. "Would you like it?"

"Yes, please," said Lumpy.

Toothy smiled reassuringly at him and handed him a gift box. With a couple of mild sniffles, Lumpy pulled the ribbon off the box, removed the lid, reached his hand into it and pulled out what was inside.

It was a brand new box of tissues, infused with lotion.

"Oh, thadk you, Toothy," Lumpy said with a grateful smile. "I dod't thidk I've ever used wud of these... at least, dot with the lotion. What's it like?"

"I think it'll really help." Toothy smiled at him.

Lumpy opened the box of lotion tissues, pulled one out and blew his nose briefly into it. It was quite a relieving sensation, and Lumpy smiled as he wiped his nose with it.

"Ah... that's so buch better," Lumpy commented. "Thadks!"

"You're welcome, Lumpy," said Toothy.

"And if you want, would you like us to save you a piece of cake for when the party's over?" Cuddles asked.

"Oh, yes, please," Lumpy replied with a nod. "But for dow, I thidk I'd rather have sobe chicked doodle soup."

"You know, I think you could use that, too," Giggles replied.

"How about we go downstairs and fix some up for you?" Toothy suggested.

Lumpy just smiled and nodded once more, sniffling again as he did so.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll keep Lumpy company," Sniffles said to Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy. They understood and headed out of the bedroom, leaving Sniffles alone with Lumpy again.

"It was a great idea for theb to give be these tissues," Lumpy stated, referring to his lotion-infused tissues. "I didd't dow it was eved possible to bake... ahem, make tissues with lotion ad dot ruid theb..."

"Well, I'm glad they're helping you feel better," Sniffles replied. "Then again, they are meant to feel better on the nose than most tissues that you've used..."

"Yeah. What batters is, they do." Lumpy said. He pulled out another lotion tissue and sneezed again, covering his nose with it. "...Choo!" He then rubbed his nose with his forefinger, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, excuse be."

Sniffles giggled in adoration. "Bless you, Lumpy."

"Thadk you." Lumpy sniffled repeatedly as he wiped his nose with the tissue he'd just sneezed into. As unfortunate as it was that he'd chosen his birthday to catch a little cold, at least his friends were willing to make the most of it. And he couldn't have been more grateful for that.


End file.
